


the black shoebox with nightmares inside

by amosanguis



Series: crossovers and fusions ftw [6]
Category: Common Law, Mother's Day (2010)
Genre: Addley's gun, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes keeps a Smith & Wesson M29 with an 8 inch barrel in a black shoebox under his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the black shoebox with nightmares inside

Wes keeps a Smith & Wesson M29 with an 8 inch barrel in a black shoebox under his bed.

And sometimes, when he’s had a particularly bad day, he pulls the box out and sets it on his dresser. He’ll pour himself a small glass of whiskey and he’ll sit on his bed and he’ll look at the box.

He never opens it – hasn’t seen the gun itself in years and years.

He just drinks his whiskey and remembers.

Then he’ll lean back until he’s fully nestled in his pillows and fall asleep with the glass in hand and the lights still on and that nondescript black shoebox sitting so innocently - despite the nightmares hidden inside.

 

End.


End file.
